Kisshu's Missing
by demonluver821
Summary: I'm not into songfics, but this one just came to me out of the blue. It's a first-person narrative of Kisshu's final thoughts before his tragic death, as well as a short opening drabble in order to lighten the mood. Song: Missing by Evanescence. ONESHOT.


demonluver: Hey everyone! This is my first songfic that I based off of an AMV I did on youtube. It's really sad, but I hope I did a good job!

Kisshu: Time out, I get with Ichigo in the end, right? Just like in all your other fics? *chibi eyes*

demonluver: Nope, this time, I'm going towards the angsty angle. You end up dead in the end, and you don't even kiss Ichigo.

Kisshu: The fuck...? NOOOOOO!

Ichigo: Kish calm down... I'm sure she'll make up for it.

demonluver: Perhaps.

Ichigo: ...perhaps...?

demonluver: It depends on how many reviews I get, and if I'm in a good mood at the time.

Kisshu: *curious* Why wouldn't you be?

Ichigo: Report cards are in. Apparently she got an F in Japanese.

Kisshu: Are you serious? Back on my planet, Japanese was easiest to master.

demonluver: *hits Kisshu over the head with a dead fish* Anywhoo, moving on. Demonluver821 does not own, and probably never WILL own, Tokyo Mew Mew or Evanescence. Or the rights to the songs or characters. So I CAN WRITE WHATEVER THE HELL I FEEL LIKE!

Kisshu: Damnit she's had caffine... lets start the story... I'm awaiting my doom...

* * *

Whispered: Can you stop the fire?

Can you stand to fight her?

You cant stop the fire,

you wont say the words.

Blood. Pain. A flash of red. I hear Ichigo scream my name. The blade sliced through me as my former leader threw me into her arms. I feel myself gasping as I hit the floor, which feels like ice to my now scorching body. The pain is unbearable; and my clothes are drenched in my own blood.

Please, please forgive me,

But I won't be home again

Maybe someday you'll look up,

And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:

"Isn't something missing?"

I can feel you lifting my head up. Your hands are so soft… you smell so good. I try my best to smile. Will you miss me? Do you simply feel sorry for me? I'm not weak, as you have come to believe. I'm a warrior… a warrior…

You won't cry for my absence, I know -

You forgot me long ago.

Am I that unimportant...?

Am I so insignificant...?

Isn't something missing?

Isn't someone missing me?

There's nothing left... nothing but darkness. All I want is to sleep... to go to an eternal dream where Ichigo loves me back. She wont miss me... she'd never... Ichigo hates me... I can feel myself letting go when I feel a drop of water on my face. Even though it pains me, I will myself to open my eyes. As I look at her beautiful face, I see something unimaginable. Tears.

Even though I'm the sacrifice,

You won't try for me, not now

Though I'd die to know you love me,

I'm all alone

Isn't someone missing me?

My mind is drawing a coplete blank. I don't understand this. Ichigo, crying over my death? She hates me. She said so time and time again. This makes no sense…

Can you stand to fight her?

You cant stop the fire,

you wont say the words.

"Are you crying?" I raise my head to look at her. Bright pink eyes are staring at me, yet with a certian softness in her gaze that I've never before seen. "Ichigo…" I hear her whimpering as tears flow out of her eyes. She mutters my name softly.

Please, please forgive me,

But I won't be home again.

I know what you do to yourself,

I breathe deep and cry out;

"Isn't something missing?

Isn't someone missing me?"

*Flashback*

"It's been a while, kitty!" Have you missed me as much as I've missed you?

"Ichigo is mine!" The claws that scratched my face hurt a hundred times less then my wounded heart.

"Alright… then I'll go alone…" I'm not good enough for you anyway…

*End Flashback*

Even though I'm the sacrifice,

You won't try for me, not now

Though I'd die to know you love me,

I'm all alone

Isn't someone missing me?

Even though you hate me… even though you think I'm scum… you're crying. Why are you crying Ichigo? Why couldn't you have cried for me before? Damnit... you've felt everything for me before... hate, pity, anger, disgust, fury, sadness, fear, loathing, terror... everything and anything but love. And yet, you're crying for me... you're sheding tears for me... making me feel like you care...

And if I bleed, I'll bleed,

Knowing you don't care.

And if I sleep just to dream of you

I'll wake without you there.

Isn't something missing?

Isn't something.......

I just wanted you to see me, that's all. I wanted to prove myself to you. How I'd love you more then that bastard Masaya ever would. That I was the better man… Haven't I done enough? I've betrayed my people Ichigo. I've betrayed my family, my friends, everything that I am. All for you. Why can't you understand that you and I are fighting for the exact same reasons? I grew up trained to follow orders. I was told humans are scum. Yet I'm dying for you.

Even though I'm the sacrifice,

You won't try for me, not now

Though I'd die to know you love me,

I'm all alone

Isn't something missing?

Isn't someone missing me?

I look up to you one last time. "Ichigo, I'll teach you something good." I want to kiss you. Just once. That's all I want. I deserve at least that, right?

As I raise my head up, you make no move against me. You merely whisper my name. Our lips are closer, if I can just stretch a little more. I long to feel your kiss of death. This ache in my chest was here ages before Deep Blue-sama stabbed me. "I…" There's blood in my mouth. It hurts to move. I can barely see her anymore through a black haze spreading over my eyes "I…" _Love you_

Whispered: Can you stop the fire?

Can you stand to fight her?

You cant stop the fire,

you wont say the words.

There's nothing but blackness. A chill darkness all around me. But I'm satisfied. As I looked at Ichigo in my final moments, I knew.

I knew that she realized, in that instant, that she loved me. I saw it in her eyes. A glimmer of longing and desire, as well as a deep regret for things that were left undone. Ichigo loves me. And she knows it. She loves me more than she ever has, or ever will love that filthy human son of a bitch. She loves ME.

And I'm satisfied.

* * *

Kisshu: *bawling his eyes out*

Ichigo: Oh come on, you big baby... you got brought back to life.

Kisshu: And then you dumped me! Again!

demonluver: Young lovers... how dumb...

Ichigo: Like your one to talk!

Kisshu: You're in the middle of a love triangle as we speak!

demonluver: Heh... heh... okay... let's just... end the story...

Kisshu: Psh. That's what I thought.

demonluver: Screw you Kish...

Ichigo: Alrighty then! Review please in the name of justice! Nyaa~!

Kisshu: OMG kawaii!


End file.
